1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to protective sleeves for elongate members, and more particularly to woven textile sleeves.
2. Related Art
Elongate members, such as wires or wire harnesses, are commonly protected against abrasion and contamination by wrappable textile sleeves. It is known to construct wrappable textile sleeves from woven yarns. In order to form the desired sleeve length, and to avoid fraying the ends of the sleeve, it is known to use lasers, ultrasonic cutting devices, and the like, which melt the material of the sleeve wall during the cutting process, thereby reducing the likelihood of causing the material of the sleeve wall to fray. In addition, it is known to apply a chemical coating agent to the sleeve wall prior to cutting the sleeve wall to reduce the likelihood of fraying the material of the sleeve wall during the cutting process. Although the aforementioned mechanisms can be effective in reducing the likelihood of fraying the material of the sleeve wall, they require specialized cutting devices or processes, and thus, they come at an added cost.